Blog użytkownika:Koniu202/Łowca
W sumie należą się na początku podziękowania Eriel, bez której nie napisałbym tego opowiadania. Więc dzięki ^^ Druga sprawa to ostrzeżenie. To nie będzie typowe opowiadanie o bohaterach walczących z tymi złymi. Żadnego bohaterstwa tu nie uświadczycie :) No, to można zaczynać Rozdział 1 Dzień był niezwykle słoneczny i ciepły, jak na początek listopada. Gdyby nie fakt, że z większości drzew pospadały liście, ktoś mógłby rzec nawet, iż jest lato. Niezwykłe zjawisko pogodowe zdawało się nie wzruszać na oko dwudziestopięcioletniego mężczyzny, w skórzanej ćwiekowanej zbroi, studiującego dokładnie mapę. Był nią tak pochłonięty, że nie zauważył nawet wojownika, który wszedł do jego namiotu. - Nasze okręty są gotowe do odbicia od portu. – zaraportował. - Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. – odparł pod nosem mężczyzna przy mapie. – Jeśli nie masz mi nic więcej do przekazania to wynoś się stąd. – rozkazał oschłym tonem, nie odrywając nawet wzroku od mapy. - Czy możemy wiedzieć dokąd dokładnie wypływamy, Kapitanie? - Nie. Nie możecie. Precz! – wojownik wiedząc, jak bardzo jego przywódca potrafi być porywczy, gdy wyprowadzi się go z równowagi, nawet nie próbował zwlekać z wykonaniem polecenia. Czym prędzej odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z namiotu Kapitana w stronę swojego schronienia. Niedługo potem, zakładając swój hełm, opuścił także je i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Jego oczom ukazała się osada niewielkich rozmiarów, jednak na tyle duża, by mogły do niej zaokrętować trzy okręty wojenne z łowcami smoków na pokładzie. Ich dowódca zazwyczaj nigdy nie przybiłby do takiego portu, jednak trzeba było dokonać koniecznych napraw po ostatniej walce ze smokami, a po stracie dwóch okrętów nie chciał stracić ich więcej. Łowca cieszył się, że wszystkie statki były naprawione i można było wypływać dalej na północ. Wielu powiedziałoby, że to szaleństwo o tej porze roku płynąć na północ, jednak on miał przed sobą cel i nie dbał o to, jakim kosztem go zrealizują. Jak można się domyślić, z taką postawą nie cieszył się wielką popularnością wśród łowców, którzy się go zazwyczaj bali. Przytrafiał się od czasu do czasu człowiek, który był na tyle głupi lub odważny, że postanawiał się postawić swemu Kapitanowi. Wtedy jednak, jeśli mężczyzna miał dobry humor, taki... śmiałek miał szybką, w miarę bezbolesną śmierć, zazwyczaj będąc wieszanym na maszcie ku przestrodze dla innych. Nie daj Thorze, jeśli natomiast dowódca miał zły dzień. Wtedy czekały godziny tortur, a jakże, na oczach kamratów. Takie doświadczenia sprawiały, że znaczna większość podkomendnych starała się mu podlizywać. Jedno było pewne. Dzięki swojemu zachowaniu Łowca miał raczej spokój od buntów na większą skalę. No i również dzięki temu, że był znakomitym szermierzem. Mówi się, iż nawet z zamkniętymi oczami mógłby wygrać pojedynek. Zwykłe plotki, aczkolwiek nikt nie chciał sprawdzać tego na własnej skórze. - Wypływamy! – rozkazał łowca. – Wiosłować z całych sił, jeśli nie chcecie skończyć za burtą! – zagroził. Po niecałych paru godzinach trzy okręty łowców smoków były już daleko na otwartych wodach oceanu, pchane przez wiatr ku coraz to większym górom lodowym. - Kapitanie, zaraz się rozbijemy o którąś z tych gór. – oznajmił jeden z łowców. - Zamilcz! – krzyknął mężczyzna. – Wszyscy zamilczcie, jeśli nie chcecie wracać do Wielkiej Twierdzy wpław! Żaden łowca nie odpowiedział, a na okręcie zapanowała grobowa cisza, od czasu do czasu przerywana odgłosami mew. Wkrótce również nastała mgła, w której nie sposób było zorientować się, w jakim kierunku płynąć. Kapitan łowców starał się poprzez sygnały świetlne zorientować się, gdzie znajdują się pozostałe dwa okręty, jednak nikt nie odpowiadał. Rozdział 2 Minęło kilka godzin, jednak przez ten czas mgła nie opadła, a wręcz przeciwnie. Załoga okrętu uważała to za istny cud, iż jeszcze żyli. Nikt jednak nie był zadowolony z wiadomości, że Kapitan kazał płynąć dalej naprzód. W ten oto sposób nastrój łowców z każdą godziną stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy. W końcu jeśli mieliby i tak umrzeć, to przynajmniej woleli uniknąć śmierci poprzez utopienie w lodowatej wodzie północy. Mimo wszystko nie każdy popierał bunt przeciwko dowódcy. Szalony Łowca miał swoich zagorzałych zwolenników, których w jego sytuacji mądrze było trzymać blisko. - Kapitanie, może mądrze byłoby przeczekać mgłę? – spytał jeden z podwładnych. - Rozumiem twoje obawy. – Łowca zaczął spokojnie. – Rozumiem też, że macie swoje... wątpliwości. Jestem w stanie je zrozumieć, w końcu wszyscy zmierzamy w nieznane. – mężczyzna położył dłoń na ramieniu swojego podwładnego. - Dziękuję za wysłuchanie. – w głosie wojownika usłyszeć można było wyraźną ulgę. - Nie powiedziałem, że możesz wrócić na swoje stanowisko. Ani tym bardziej, że nasza rozmowa jest skończona. – rzekł, gdy zobaczył jak łowca starał się opuścić mostek. – Musimy sobie też wyjaśnić jedną rzecz. Mianowicie, na tym statku nie ma miejsca na ŻADNE wątpliwości. – Kapitan pociągnął swojego podwładnego na skraj okrętu, a następnie zepchnął go prosto w odmęty lodowatego oceanu. Po tym czynie, niczym się nie przejmując, dowódca okrętu powrócił na swoje stanowisko, by kierować statek dalej przed siebie. W okolicach wieczoru mgła zdawała się już opadać, dzięki czemu nastroje załogi nieco polepszyły się. Przynajmniej na tyle, na ile mogły się polepszyć przy dość niestabilnym i nieprzewidywalnym dowódcy. Wiedząc jednak, że nie znosił sprzeciwu, nikt za bardzo nie starał się nadepnąć mu na odcisk. Zwłaszcza że irytacja Łowcy rosła. Od wypłynięcia z portu minął już dzień, a według danych wyspa smoków nie leżała dalej niż dzień drogi okrętem. Tymczasem na horyzoncie nie znajdowało się nic oprócz pustki. Dowódca był wściekły, bo z odnalezieniem siedliszcza smoków wiązał spore plany. Na teraźniejszość... oraz przyszłość. Gdy już resztka nadziei opadła i zdawać by się mogło, że nie wydarzy się już zupełnie nic, nagle wszyscy na okręcie stanęli jak wryci. Nikt z załogi nie miał odwagi, by poruszyć się choćby o milimetr. Wszystko z powodu charakterystycznego świstu, jaki wydać mógł tylko jeden smok. Nocna furia! Tylko takie słowa mogły wydostać się z ust łowców. Wszystkich... oprócz Kapitana, który w milczeniu wpatrywał się w smoka, który budził u niego respekt. W końcu tylko głupiec nie bałby się gniewu jednego z najpotężniejszych gadów, które kiedykolwiek stąpały po ziemi. Zjawienie się nocnej furii odbudowało nadzieję w Łowcy. - Macie natychmiast schwytać tego smoka! – rozkazał, a już po chwili w niebo zostały wystrzelone sieci, które jednak smok zręcznie ominął. - Kapitanie, smok ucieka. – oznajmił jeden z łowców, wskazując palcem w stronę gdzie leciała nocna furia. – Czy mamy płynąć za nim? - Nie. – odparł dowódca. – Wrócimy tu kiedy indziej. Obrać kurs na Wielką Twierdzę! – rozkazał, samemu z lekkim uśmiechem stając nad mapą, zaznaczając miejsce, w którym spotkali pomiot nocy. Droga powrotna minęła dość spokojnie. Ku lekkiemu rozczarowaniu Łowcy, zagubionych okrętów nie udało się odszukać, jednak w obliczu nieoczekiwanego sukcesu wyprawy, gotów był brak dwóch okrętów wpisać w straty, których całe przedsięwzięcie wymagało. Tydzień później okręt przybijał do portu Wielkiej Twierdzy, potężnej fortyfikacji łowców smoków, zdolnej opierać się oblężeniu przez rok, a nawet jeszcze dłużej. Forteca była w zupełności samowystarczalna dzięki wielkim polom uprawnym, więc żadna blokada morska łowcom była niestraszna. Potężne mury chroniły twierdzę przez ostrzałem z katapult oraz oblężeniem od strony lądu. Sporych rozmiarów osada, znajdująca się wewnątrz pierścienia murów, zaspokajała wszelkie zapotrzebowanie na handel oraz podtrzymywała ekonomię, by można było utrzymać ogromną armię oraz flotę. Targi tętniły życiem, a kupcy co chwilę licytowali ceny smoków. Wielka Twierdza, a właściwie twierdza Und Ablak, funkcjonowała właściwie jak państwo miasto. Po przybiciu do portu, gdzie pełno było okrętów wojennych, ale również handlowych, łowcy smoków z ulgą po udanym powrocie z szaleńczej wyprawy stawiali swoje kroki na stałym lądzie. Podczas gdy jego podkomendni radowali się z powrotu, sam dowódca szybkim krokiem zmierzał ku wielkim salom twierdzy, w której urzędował Archont. Przywódca łowców smoków, który swoje rządy sprawował z cienia. Nikt, nawet najbardziej zaufani łowcy, nie dostąpił zaszczytu ujrzenia Archonta. Człowiek ów zawsze przemawiał albo poprzez popleczników, albo z cienia w Sali tronowej, zawsze idealnie ciemnej. - Archont jest zajęty. Przejścia nie ma. – oznajmił strażnik pilnujący wejścia do twierdzy. - Zejdź mi z drogi. – Łowca popchnął strażnika, a następnie skierował się do sali tronowej. Wojownik starał się powstrzymać Kapitana, jednak ten nic sobie z tego nie robił. - Ach... czekałem na twoje przybycie. – rzekł Archont, gdy tylko drzwi Sali tronowej otworzyły się, a w nich stanął Łowca. – Rozumiem, że wyprawa się udała. - Owszem. Najpierw zacznę od nieco... złych wieści. Straciłem cztery okręty, jednak to, co znalazłem... jest dużo cenniejsze. - Cóż to takiego? - Nocna furia. – rzekł Łowca. – Wszystko, o co proszę, to zgoda na zorganizowanie kolejnej wyprawy. Schwytam nocną furię, a może nawet znajdę smocze gniazdo. Pomyśl tylko, ile możemy na tym jednym smoku zyskać! Archont pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach. Prawdę mówiąc obawiał się coraz bardziej rosnących ambicji jednego ze swoich najlepszych dowódców. Dotarły do niego plotki, jakoby Łowca miał ochotę na objęcie tytułu Archonta. Lider łowców smoków obawiał się, że jeśli zezwoli na wyprawę, to zyska potężnego i głodnego władzy rywala, lecz konsekwencje odmowy również mogłby się okazać śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. - Zezwalam. – odparł po chwili zadumy. – Nie zawiedź mnie... Czkawko Haddocku. Po otrzymaniu zgody na kolejną wyprawę, łowca odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z Sali tronowej. Na jego twarzy widniał uśmiech, a w myślach jawiła mu się ostateczna nagroda. Powiadomienie Nie zdążyłem napisać nexta, żeby go jeszcze dzisiaj wstawić, a ponieważ dzisiaj wyjeżdżam nad morze na dwa tygodnie, więc póki co zawieszam (jeśli ktoś nie czytał komentarzy), next powinien pojawić się w okolicach środy za dwa tygodnie. Rozdział 3 'Miałem co do tego rozdziału wysokie oczekiwania i miałem w głowie fakt, że jeśli będę miał więcej czasu, to będzie to najlepszy mój rozdział. Niestety. KTOŚ mnie poganiał, a mówiąc ktoś mam na myśli Eriel :) ' Od powrotu Czkawki z ostatniej wyprawy minął niecały miesiąc. Łowca jednak przez ten czas wcale nie próżnował. Starał się odnaleźć odpowiednich ludzi do swojej załogi. Doskonale wyszkolonych w walce oraz lojalnych aż do samego końca. W końcu chciał uniknąć buntu za wszelką cenę. Niestety niewielu łowców zdawało się spełniać te kryteria, toteż szatyn miał do wyboru jedną opcję – zatrudnić najemników. Nic przecież tak nie motywuje, jak obietnica podziału ogromnym wręcz zyskiem. Tak więc kolejne tygodnie mijały głównie na przygotowaniach. Czkawka planował wypłynąć w obstawie czterech okrętów, mających pełnić rolę zwiadowczą oraz stanowić ewentualną tarczę osłaniającą okręt dowodzenia przed ostrzałem. Poza tym na tak ryzykownej wyprawie każda para mieczy jest raczej mile widziana. Wreszcie nadszedł moment, gdy załoga okrętu szatyna czekała na wydanie rozkazu odbicia od portu. Większości łowców towarzyszyło, jak zwykle zresztą pod dowództwem Czkawki, silne uczucie niepokoju. Jakby ekspedycja miała się okazać niewyobrażalną katastrofą. Trzeba było przyznać, że w wyniku wyruszenia praktycznie w nieznane była na to spora szansa. Przeczucia większości zdawał się nie podzielać dowódca, a jeśli nawet i jemu udzielił się panujący niepokój, to radził sobie zaskakująco dobrze z ukrywaniem go przed innymi. Wkrótce nadszedł jednak moment, w którym Czkawka wydał rozkaz by odbić od portu. Po paru chwilach pięć okrętów łowców, na czele ze statkiem dowodzącym, wypływało w stronę otwartych wód. Załodze okrętu Łowcy czas mijał zaskakująco szybko. Nie byłoby przekłamaniem stwierdzenie, że każdy nie mógł się doczekać momentu, w którym to dopłyną wreszcie do smoczego siedliska. Wielu łowców wierzyło bowiem, iż latające gady strzegły niewyobrażalnie wielkich skarbów, toteż nie mogli się doczekać chwili, gdy będą mogli położyć na tychże skarbach swoje brudne łapska, by je potem przepić w plugawych spelunach lub przepuścić w dzielnicy czerwonych latarni. Czkawka starał się ze wszystkich sił wyplenić plotkę o mitycznych kosztownościach w smoczych leżach, jednak trud był daremny. W końcu zaniechał prób, bo mimo wszystko każdy motyw był dobry, a on sam wiedział, że jedynym skarbem jest i będzie nocna furia. Zresztą łowcy smoków sądzili tylko, że ich kapitan stara się odwieść swoich ludzi od skarbu, by jak największa część przypadała właśnie na niego. To nie był jednak koniec kłopotów. Mijały dnie, a w tym czasie łowcy stawali się wobec siebie coraz bardziej podejrzliwi. Dochodziło nawet do walk. Dość krwawych, a ponieważ Czkawka potrzebował jak najwięcej ludzi, postanowił działać. Ukarał przykładowo kilka osób, uważając przy tym, by winnego nie zabić ani za bardzo nie uszkodzić. To szybkie działanie sprawiło, że na okręcie znów zapanowała namiastka spokoju. Po pewnym czasie okręty łowców powoli dopływały do miejsca, gdzie ostatnim razem Czkawka natknął się na nocną furię. O dziwo Łowca nie stracił jak dotąd żadnego okrętu, choć musiał przyznać, że dopłynięcie do tego miejsca było najłatwiejszym zadaniem. Teraz trzeba było znaleźć i pojmać najstraszniejszego znanego ludziom smoka. Nie marnując ani chwili dłużej, Czkawka pokierował swoją małą flotę na północ, w kierunku, w którym uciekła nocna furia. Mimo że był to kierunek wskazywany przez ślepy los, to Łowca miał przeczucie, że to właśnie tam powinien się udać. Jak się okazało kilka godzin później, słusznie obrał drogę, gdyż na horyzoncie pojawiły się cztery kształty, które z każdą chwilą się zbliżały. Smoki. - Wpłynęliście na terytorium Berk. Natychmiast zawróćcie, a was nie zaatakujemy. – ostrzegła wojowniczka dosiadająca... nocnej furii. Łowcy nie mogli uwierzyć, że jakikolwiek człowiek zdołał poskromić jakiegokolwiek gada, by ten dał się dosiąść, a co dopiero nocną furię. Wielu, choć dowody miało przed własnymi oczami, dalej nie potrafiło uwierzyć w to, co widzą. - Właśnie! Zjeżdżać stąd! – zawtórowało prawdopodobnie rodzeństwo, sądząc po tym, że byli niemal identyczni, dosiadające zębiroga. - Za wiele oddałem i zbyt duża stawka wchodzi w grę, bym się teraz wycofał. – rzekł Czkawka. – Macie pojmać mi tę nocną furię! – rozkazał swoim ludziom. Łowcy smoków natychmiast usłuchali rozkazu dowódcy i zaczęli strzelać do jeźdźców z kusz oraz balist. Smoki jednak zręcznie unikały ostrzału, zatapiając przy okazji okręty łowców. Mogłoby się zdawać, że Czkawka będzie dokonywał odwrotu, by uniknąć dalszych strat i przy okazji nie dać się samemu utopić w mroźnym oceanie, ale dowódca okrętu twardo trzymał się swojego terenu. Takie postępowanie w końcu się opłaciło, bo zestrzelona siecią nocna furia wylądowała razem z jeźdźczynią na okręcie Czkawki. - Nareszcie. – rzekł pod nosem z wyraźnym uśmiechem. – Zabierzcie ją do mojej kajuty, a smoka do ładowni. – rozkazał. - Jeszcze tego pożałujesz! – krzyknęła wojowniczka, gdy była prowadzona przez dwóch łowców. - Wręcz przeciwnie. Skorzystam na tym. Po schwytaniu smoka oraz jego właścicielki Czkawka wydał rozkaz odwrotu. Przez pewien czas reszta jeźdźców ścigała porywaczy, lecz wiedząc, że w gruncie rzeczy nie mogli póki co nic zrobić, postanowili się wycofać do Berk. Po upewnieniu się, że znajomi wojowniczki już na pewno nie podążają za okrętem, Łowca udał się do swojej kajuty, gdzie przebywała blondwłosa jeźdźczyni nocnej furii. - Muszę przyznać, że mnie zainteresowałaś. – zaczął. – Dosiąść tak groźnego stworzenia... prawdziwy wyczyn. Zastanawia mnie jedno. Jak? – spytał, nie potrafiąc pohamować swojej ciekawości. - Nie mam zamiaru zdradzać ci naszych sekretów. – odparła wojowniczka ze spokojem zmieszanym z pogardą w głosie. - Nie składaj obietnic, których nie możesz dotrzymać. Mam wiele sposobów, by wymusić na kimś wyznanie wszystkich sekretów. Czasem złamanie niektórych zajmuje nieco... czasu, fakt, ale prędzej czy później każdy ulega. Nie inaczej będzie z tobą. - W twoich snach. Prędzej zginę, niż powiem ci cokolwiek. - O wiele cenniejsza jesteś dla mnie żywa, więc o śmierć możesz się nie martwić. A ja nie jestem takim barbarzyńcą, za jakiego wielu mnie ma. Planowałem nawet zawrzeć z tobą układ. Ty powiesz mi, jak dosiedliście smoków, a ja cię wypuszczę. Jak widać wolisz spędzić resztę życia, czyli już niewiele, w Wielkiej Twierdzy. Szkoda. – rzekł Łowca. Wojowniczka nie odpowiedziała ani słowem, więc po chwili milczenia Czkawka wyszedł na mostek. Dwa dni później niewielka flota łowców, a raczej to, co z niej zostało, bo dwa statki trudno było nazwać flotą, napotkała przeszkodę. Była nią gęsta mgła, przez którą nawet nie dało się przepłynąć. Ponieważ dowódca nie chciał stracić cennego towaru, postanowił, że zarzucą kotwicę i zaczekają, aż mgła przejdzie. Tym sposobem najbliższe kilka dni Łowca spędził w swojej kajucie wraz z jeźdźczynią nocnej furii, z której w dalszym ciągu nie mógł wyciągnąć żadnych informacji. Mimo tego sporo czasu spędzali na rozmowie. On dowiedział się, że dziewczyna nazywała się Astrid, a oprócz tego wielu rzeczy na temat jej rodzinnej wyspy - oczywiście niczego, przez co mógłby zagrozić jej domowi czy smokom. Wojowniczka natomiast poznawała opowieści łowcy na temat Wielkiej Twierdzy. Mogłoby się zdawać, że oboje zaczynali się nawet nieźle dogadywać. - Wiesz, że reszta prędzej czy później mnie odbije albo sama ucieknę? – powiedziała pewnego razu. - Zdaję sobię sprawę, że w końcu ktoś będzie starał się ciebie uwolnić. Jeśli twoi przyjaciele znajdą naszą siedzibę, to spróbują, owszem. Nie uda im się to, jednak spróbują, tu przyznam ci rację. - Nie doceniasz Wandali. Nasz lud pokonał niejednego przywódcę łowców. Chociażby Drago Krwawdonia. – W głosie Astrid można było usłyszeć wyraźną dumę, choć Czkawka określał to jako zaślepiającą pewność siebie. Doskonale wiedział, co dziewczyna miała na myśli. Pokonaliśmy Drago, więc pokonamy i ciebie, i każdego łowcę, który stanie nam na drodze - zdawała się myśleć. - Drago był słaby. Krótkowzroczny. – Szatyn opisywał łowcę z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem. Trudno się dziwić, w końcu obaj znali się odkąd tylko Archont uznał ich za swoich najlepszych dowódców. Zasługą Drago było jednak podlizywanie się przywódcy, podczas gdy Czkawka wykazywał się niezwykłymi wręcz umiejętnościami. – W końcu się zbuntował i zaczął tworzyć swoją „smoczą armię”, którą chciał podbić świat. – ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z wyraźną drwiną. - Niezbyt za nim przepadałeś, prawda? - Był prawdziwym wrzodem i cieszę się, że już nie muszę go oglądać. – nastała chwila ciszy. – Powiesz mi w końcu, jak udało wam się oswoić smoki? – spytał Łowca, przerywając milczenie. - Tak naprawdę to żadna sztuka. – zaczęła wojowniczka, wzdychając. – Wy, łowcy, uważacie smoki za coś, co można zabić, zedrzeć z tego skórę i sprzedać za wysoką cenę. Gdy zdołasz dostrzec ich prawdziwe oblicze, gdy zrozumiesz, że to żywe stworzenia, które też odczuwają emocje, wtedy znacznie łatwiej je wytresować. Przestajesz się ich bać, a zaczynasz się utożsamiać. Reszta to kwestia czasu. Ale wy, łowcy, nigdy tego nie pojmiecie. Dla was smoki to tylko sposób na szybki zarobek kosztem niewinnych stworzeń. – jej słowa odbijały się echem po całej kajucie, a Czkawka pogrążył się w zadumie. Czy to możliwe, że sekret ujarzmienia latających gadów był tak prosty, niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki? Kolejnego dnia mgła ustała na tyle, by można było kontynuować rejs do Wielkiej Twierdzy. Łowca nie chciał zwlekać ani chwili, więc natychmiast wydał rozkaz, a kilka chwil później okręty znów płynęły. Czkawka był w doskonałym nastroju, bowiem w końcu jego plan przejęcia władzy krystalizował się. Niedługo potem udał się do swojej kajuty, gdzie zaczął doszlifowywać plan zamachu na Archonta. Młody łowca zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo ambitny i ryzykowny był to plan, jednak nie było odwrotu. "Nie ma już odwrotu" – te słowa powtarzał sobie w głowie niczym mantrę, co dodawało mu sił. - Mam dla ciebie propozycję. – powiedział Czkawka do dziewczyny, która przyglądała się swojemu porywaczowi. Na początku wydawał jej się surowy, bez uczuć, ale po godzinach rozmów zdała sobie sprawę, że były to pozory. Pozory, które musiał utrzymać dla dobra swojej pozycji. - Nie wiem, czy chcę jej wysłuchać, ale mów. – odparła Astrid. - Zwrócę wolność tobie, Szczerbatkowi oraz dam słowo, że zostawię Berk w spokoju. – zapauzował. – W zamian ty pomożesz mi obalić Archonta. – dodał po chwili. Jeźdźczyni nie mogła wyobrazić sobie lepszej sytuacji na ucieczkę i choć rozsądek kazał jej odmówić, w końcu miała się dogadywać z łowcą, to uczucia podpowiadały, by przystać na propozycję. W głębi duszy wiedziała, że Łowca nie zdradzi. - Obym tego nie pożałowała... Zgadzam się. - Postaram się, abyś nie pożałowała. Czkawka miał przed sobą wiele przeszkód, chociażby fakt, że wielu łowców ze względu na strach przed gniewem Archonta będzie bało się do niego dołączyć. Łowca spodziewał się nawet, że wielu ludzi z wyprawy, z której wracają, zdradzi go pomimo obietnic ogromnego zysku. Mimo wszystko głęboko wierzył, iż pomoc Astrid i jej nocnej furii będzie na tyle wielkim szokiem, że dzięki niemu zdoła pokonać swojego przełożonego. Rozdział 4 W końcu nadszedł czas konfrontacji. Wedle oczekiwań, niewielu łowców postanowiło się przyłączyć do Czkawki, by walczyć ze swoim władcą. W zasadzie do młodego dowódcy dołączyła zaledwie garstka wojowników. Szatyn nie miał jednak innego wyboru jak podjąć walkę z takimi siłami, jakimi dysponował. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego jedyną przewagą będzie atak z zaskoczenia oraz odpowiednio przygotowana taktyka. Nie było sensu walczyć z całą Twierdzą, bowiem byłoby to równoznaczne z popełnieniem samobójstwa. Zamiast tego Czkawka planował zaatakować siedzibę Archonta, niwelując straty i jak najszybciej przejmując władzę nad łowcami. - Jesteś tego pewien? – spytała Astrid, gdy załoga cumowała okręt. - To nie ma znaczenia. Nie ma już odwrotu. – odparł Czkawka, sprawdzając, czy kajdany wojowniczki są odpowiednio luźne, by mogła się oswobodzić oraz czy klatka Szczerbatka jest osłabiona, aby smok mógł wydostać się na wolność. Kilka minut później Łowca zmierzał wraz z Astrid i nocną furią do zamku swojego przełożonego. W tym samym czasie wojownicy Czkawki zajmowali kluczowe pozycje, gotowi do ataku. Szatynowi wydawało się, jakby droga do siedziby Archonta zajmowała wieczność, podczas gdy nie minęło parenaście minut, a dotarli przed oblicze Archonta. Nie do ciemnego pomieszczenia, gdzie zazwyczaj przybywali jego ludzie, a do wyłożonej złotem, które jakimś dziwnym sposobem było ciemne i nienaturalnie zimne, komnaty. Sam widok Archonta mroził krew w żyłach. Jego wygląd można było określić jako coś nienaturalnego i złego. Oczy ciemne, pochłaniające światło i twarz pokryta bliznami, skóra blada i prześwitująca. To jednak nie wygląd najbardziej przeraził Czkawkę i Astrid, a głos, tak głęboki i złowieszczy, że zdawał się sięgać do ich dusz, ich serc, następnie chwytając je i rozrywając na strzępy. Szatyn wiele razy rozmawiał ze swoim przełożonym, ale czegoś takiego jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył. - Dostąpiliście zaszczytu ujrzenia mojego prawdziwego oblicza. – zaczął Archont. Ton jego głosu, choć złowieszczy, był nadzwyczaj spokojny. - Mój panie... – Czkawka uklęknął przez istotą, jednak stworzenie szybko mu przerwało. - Powstań... zdrajco. – głos Archonta zdawał się dobiegać zewsząd. Nie to przeraziło Czkawkę najbardziej, a fakt nazwania go zdrajcą. – Zawsze byłeś ambitny. Niecierpliwy. Oto twoja nagroda. – Szatyn chciał zaatakować potwora przewodzącego łowcom, Astrid również zamierzała dobyć broni, lecz oboje zastygli w bezruchu. - Jak? – spytał Czkawka. - Moja potęga sięga ponad to, co twój rozum jest w stanie pojąć. – Rzekł Archont. – Pora ukarać twoją zdradę. Wkrótce będziesz błagał o śmierć. – dodał. Nagle wszystko wokół Czkawki obróciło się w nicość. Pustka, której doświadczył Łowca, nie była jednak zwyczajna. Sprawiała, że szatyn tracił zmysły, a jego umysł rozpadał się na miliony kawałków. Niemożliwe było sklecenie ani jednej myśli. Po odzyskaniu świadomości padł na posadzkę komnaty, kuląc się z bólu. - Nie złamiesz mnie tak łatwo. – powiedział Czkawka, starając się podnieść, lecz gdy tylko spróbował, jego ciało przeszyła kolejna fala bólu. Tym razem wszystko wokół niego było idealnie wyraźne, żadnej pustki. Kątem oka zauważył Archonta siedzącego na swoim tronie z wyrazem, który miał przypominać uśmiech. Obok niego leżała Astrid, która cierpiała równie mocno jak Czkawka. - Nie zaprzeczaj rzeczom, które są nieuniknione. Nie masz pojęcia, jaką potęgą dysponuję ani na jak wiele sposobów mogę jej użyć, byś cierpiał. – Stwór podszedł do swojego niedoszłego zamachowca, a im bliżej podchodził, tym Czkawka bardziej cierpiał. Łowca jednak witał ten ból z otwartymi ramionami, gdyż dodawał mu sił i determinacji, by pozbyć się Archonta. Idealna sytuacja nadarzyła się, gdy przywódca łowców smoków stał tuż przed twarzą Czkawki. Łowca ostatkiem sił chwycił swój miecz, jakimś cudem wyłamując się spod kontroli Archonta i skierował ostrze w jego kierunku. Stwór nie zdążył umknąć przed śmiertelnym ciosem zadanym przez swojego byłego podwładnego. - Trzeba było mnie zabić. – rzekł Czkawka, patrząc z odrazą na swojego dawnego przywódcę. - Niech tak będzie. W pomieszczeniu rozległ się złowieszczy śmiech Archonta, a chwilę później potężna fala ciemnej energii uderzyła w Czkawkę, który został przez nią odrzucony w kierunku ściany. Zderzenie było tak silne, że kawałek ściany odpadł, uderzając w Łowcę, przez co ten stracił przytomność. - Zbudź się. – Szatyn usłyszał znajomy, złowieszczy głos, więc szybko otworzył oczy. Znajdował się dalej w Sali Archonta, jednak była ona... inna. Niektóre przedmioty lewitowały, a czas wydawał się stać w miejscu. Również sam przywódca łowców wyglądał inaczej. Choć głos pozostał ten sam, jego postać przywodziła na myśl starszego człowieka. Nieco zmarszczona twarz, siwe włosy, zmęczone i zamglone spojrzenie oraz ciemne i zwiewne szaty były zupełnie odmienne od demonicznego wyglądu Archonta, który Łowca widział jeszcze niedawno. - Gdzie ja jestem? – spytał wciąż oszołomiony Czkawka. – I jakim cudem ty jeszcze żyjesz? - Straciłeś przytomność po tym, jak uderzył w ciebie fragment ściany. Bez obaw, twoja przyjaciółka zabiera cię na twój statek. Z moją pomocą. – dodał Archont. - Jak to z twoją pomocą? Przecież cię zabiłem! - Rozmawiamy, czyż nie? Przez całe swoje życie miałem wiele czasu, by zgłębić tajniki nieśmiertelności. Nie można mnie ot tak zabić. - Chcesz mnie opętać! Ta dziwna fala energii... wszedłeś do mojej głowy! Czemu wyglądasz inaczej? – Czkawka miał problem ze zrozumieniem sytuacji. - Nie. Chcę ci pomóc. W ciągu swojego żywota nie spotkałem istoty zdolnej przeciwstawić się mojej woli. Zignorowałem twoją potęgę, jednak bez odpowiedniego... wsparcia nie zdołasz tej siły opanować. - Co w tym jest dla ciebie? – Łowca doskonale wiedział, że Archont nie robił nigdy nic, gdy nie widział w tym własnego zysku. - Nic. Czy ci się to podoba, czy też nie, nasze przeznaczenia są od teraz splecione ze sobą. Musimy współpracować. - No dobrze. – powiedział Czkawka z wielką niechęcią. - Wspaniale, a teraz chodź za mną. – rozkazał Archont swoim beznamiętnym tonem. Otoczenie zmieniło się, a szatyn zobaczył, jak Astrid niosła go na swoich plecach na jego okręt. Dookoła latały pociski łowców, jednak zbliżając się do blondynki szybko zmieniały tor lotu i chybiały. Wojowniczka była w szoku, jednak szła dalej. - Jak? – Czkawka wciąż nie potrafił uwierzyć, jak wielką mocą dysponował Archont nawet po cielesnej śmierci. - Oto dowód mojej dobrej woli. Życie twojej przyjaciółki. – rzekł Archont. – Czy to przekonało cię, że pragnę pomóc? – zwrócił się do Łowcy. - Tak. Otoczenie znów się zmieniło, by rzucić Czkawkę w sam środek walk na targu, gdzie jego stronnicy zaciekle walczyli z łowcami lojalnymi wobec Archonta. Czas znów się zatrzymał i szatyn mógł podziwiać, jak jego ludzie byli masakrowani. - Twoja rebelia jest już praktycznie skończona. – Archont przechadzał się pośród walczących. – Nie minie więcej niż godzina, a ci, którzy zwrócili się przeciw mnie, zostaną zabici. Chciałeś przejąć władzę, a twoja ambicja i brak cierpliwości sprawiły, że zostałeś wygnany. Byłeś jednym z najlepszych generałów, a zostaniesz więźniem na Berk. Nic nie dzieje się jednak bez przyczyny. Twoje przeznaczenie jest większe niż przejęcie tronu łowców. - Do czego zmierzasz? - Mogę ci pomóc dotrzeć do wielkości. Ale najpierw ty musisz mi udowodnić, że potrafisz przeżyć na własną rękę. Nagle czas znów ruszył, a Czkawka znalazł się w środku sporej zawieruchy. Z jednej strony ostatnie niedobitki jego ludzi, z drugiej łowcy lojalni wobec Archonta. Wszyscy starli się ze sobą, a szatyn się przyglądał. Chwilę później został dostrzeżony przez trzech wojowników, którzy go zaatakowali. Czkawka szybko chwycił swój miecz i zaczął odbijać ataki, jednocześnie wirując bronią i wyprowadzając kontratak. Nie minęło dużo czasu nim wszyscy trzej leżeli martwi u jego stóp. Nagle poczuł przeszywający ból w klatce piersiowej. Gdy spojrzał w dół, zobaczył ociekające krwią ostrze. Łowca padł do stóp Archonta, który skrzywił twarz w grymasie uśmiechu. Rozdział 5 Czkawka odzyskał przytomność w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Zdecydowanie nie była to Twierdza łowców, bo rozpoznałby mury i byłby przykuty do ściany. Oszołomiony, chciał zawołać o pomoc, lecz szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że było to bezcelowe. Ktokolwiek go tu zamknął, na pewno nie zrobił tego bez powodu. Nagle pomieszczenie się rozjaśniło, a oczom Łowcy ukazały się dwie postacie. W jednej z nich rozpoznał jeźdźca, z którym walczył. Obok stał wysoki, potężnie zbudowany i rudobrody wiking. - Wreszcie się obudziłeś. – rzekł wiking. - Gdzie ja jestem? – spytał Czkawka. - Wyspa, której teren już raz ostatnio naruszyłeś. Berk. – odparł opryskliwie jeździec. - Jak? - Sprowadziła cię tu Astrid. – wyjaśnił rudobrody. – Nazywam się Stoik, a to jest Sączysmark. Chcielibyśmy zadać ci kilka pytań. - Chcą cię przesłuchać. Wyciągnąć informacje na temat łowców. Głupcy. – Czkawka usłyszał w swojej głowie głos Archonta. - Co chcecie wiedzieć? - Najlepiej wszystko. – odparł Stoik ze spokojem. - To, co musicie wiedzieć, to fakt, że atakowanie twierdzy łowców równa się z masowym samobójstwem. Zresztą Astrid wam to pewnie powiedziała. A o samych łowcach mogę wam powiedzieć tyle, żebyście się trzymali od nich z dala. – powiedział. - Posłuchaj no... – zaczął Sączysmark, jednak starszy wiking mu przerwał. - Ile trzymają tam smoków? Czkawka nie mógł powstrzymać napadu śmiechu, co rozwścieczyło Sączysmarka do tego stopnia, że zaatakował bezbronnego Łowcę. Ten jednak śmiał się dalej. - Spokojnie, Sączysmark. – rzekł wódz, po czym zwrócił się do więźnia. – Co cię tak śmieszy? - Jeżeli myślicie o uwolnieniu smoków, to najlepiej zapomnijcie. Nawet zdezorganizowani, łowcy zabiją was, nim zdołacie otworzyć pierwszą klatkę. Założę się, że większość z was będzie martwa, zanim zsiądziecie ze swoich smoków. Nagle z zewnątrz Czkawka usłyszał świst nocnej furii, a potem tupnięcie o ziemię spowodowane lądowaniem. Nie minęła chwila, a drzwi od więzienia Łowcy znów się otworzyły. Stała w nich Astrid. - Teraz jest twoja szansa na ucieczkę. – powiedział Archont. Czkawka poczuł w sobie przypływ nagłej siły. Podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Sączysmark starał się go powstrzymać, lecz jakimś cudem szatynowi udało się go podnieść siłą woli i cisnąć nim o przeciwległą ścianę tak, że stracił przytomność. - Jak? – zdziwił się Stoik. Jedyne, co Czkawka widział, to wyjście. Nic innego w tej chwili nie miało dla niego znaczenia. Dlatego też cisnął Stoikiem i Astrid na boki i wyszedł z budynku, gdzie był przetrzymywany. Nie zaszedł jednak daleko, gdyż ból w jego skroni był tak silny, że szatyn się przewrócił. Chwilę później został przyciśnięty do ziemi przez Stoika tak, że aż zawył z bólu. - Co to było do cholery? – to pytanie wiking skierował do Astrid, ta jednak miała oczy szeroko otwarte z przerażenia. Do tej pory nie potrafiła pojąć tego, co stało się w Sali tronowej Archonta, a teraz doświadczyła podobnej sytuacji. Domyśliła się, że stwór musiał mieć z tym jakiś związek. - Długa historia. – odparła Astrid. - Weźmy go stąd z powrotem do domu. Czkawka, doświadczając tak wielkiego bólu, nawet nie starał się protestować. Czuł, jak jego ciało było ciągnięte w kierunku domu, z którego uciekł, ale nic ponadto. Minęła dłuższa chwila, nim zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć. - ...Astrid. – powiedział po cichu, jednak wojowniczka go usłyszała. – Archont... nie zabiłem go... – nie zdołał dokończyć, bowiem wykończony bólem znów stracił przytomność. Gdy Czkawka odzyskał przytomność nie wiedział, jaki był dzień czy pora roku, choć podejrzewał, że nic się nie zmieniło. Choć spodziewał się ujrzeć ciemne pomieszczenie, jak ostatnim razem, to zobaczył nad sobą pysk nocnej furii, która przypatrywała mu się z ciekawością. Sama izba wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Oświetlona była przez blask ogniska rozpalonego w piecu, przy którym kręciła się Astrid. - Gdzie ja jestem? – spytał ledwo dosłyszalnym głosem. - Dalej na Berk. Leż spokojnie. – powiedziała, gdy zobaczyła, jak Czkawka próbował się podnieść. – Mamy wiele do pogadania. – dodała, przystawiając krzesło do łóżka, na którym leżał Łowca. – Szczerbatek, idź sprawdzić, czy Pyskacz nie potrzebuje pomocy w kuźni, a ja sobie pogadam z naszym gościem. – smok lekko przewrócił oczami, ale posłuchał swojej jeźdźczyni. - Co chcesz wiedzieć? – spytał Czkawka. - Opowiadaj o wszystkim, co się działo od momentu, kiedy zabiłeś Archonta. Czkawka posłusznie opowiedział wszystko, co się wydarzyło w chwili zabicia potwora. Starał się opowiadać wolno, by nie tracić zbyt wielu sił i nie pominąć żadnego istotnego szczegółu. Kątem oka widział postać Archonta stojącego w rogu pomieszczenia, gdy nagle czas znów się zatrzymał. - Czego chcesz? – spytał Łowca. - Skąd ta wrogość w twoim głosie? – spytał Archont. - Prawie mnie zabiłeś! - Twoje ciało jest ledwie wyczerpane nagłym przypływem takiej potęgi. Przystosujesz się. Albo zginiesz. Nic nie jest bez ceny. - Jeśli mam przypłacić twoją potęgę moim życiem, to wynoś się z mojej głowy! - Nie uciekniesz przeznaczeniu, Czkawka. Choćbyś nie wiem jak bardzo się starał. Przeznaczenie jest jak nurt rzeki. Jeśli nie będziesz nim kierował, i tak cię dopadnie, a wtedy utoniesz. Niepamiętany i nie opłakiwany. Twoim przeznaczeniem jest posiąść moją moc. – Archont zniknął, a czas znów ruszył. - Wszystko w porządku, Czkawka? – zmartwiła się Astrid. - Tak... wszystko w porządku. – odparł szatyn. – Gdzie tu mogę uzupełnić zapasy? Chcę wyruszyć jak najszybciej w drogę. - Spędziłam z tobą dość czasu, żeby wiedzieć, że jesteś zupełnie inny niż reszta łowców. Może nawet jest w tobie trochę dobra. Możesz zostać w Berk, łowcy raczej cię tu nie znajdą. Mamy kilka wolnych chat. Ogólnie chat...wiele...mamy. – zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Powiedzieć, że Czkawka był zszokowany tą propozycją, to jak milczeć. Łowca nie spodziewał się, że po tym wszystkim, co przeszli, wojowniczka dalej będzie dla niego uprzejma, a już tym bardziej dziwiło go, że łowca miałby żyć w jednej wiosce ze smokami. No i dalej musiał rozgryźć, jak pozbyć się Archonta ze swojej głowy. - Zbyt wielkie ryzyko. Poza tym łowca nie byłby tu chyba mile widziany. Zwłaszcza nie ktoś taki, jak ja. - W końcu będziemy musieli walczyć z łowcami smoków. A tak się składa, że ty znasz ich lepiej niż jakikolwiek inny wiking. Zresztą masz podwójne doświadczenie. – wojowniczka zaśmiała się. - Bardzo zabawne. – westchnął. – Zgoda. Odkąd Czkawka zamieszkał na wyspie, minęło trochę czasu. Do wielu rzeczy, jak na przykład do pałętających się wszędzie smoków, wciąż nie był jeszcze do końca przyzwyczajony. Panowała tu jednak harmonia, której w siedzibie łowców próżno było szukać. W przeciwieństwie do łowców, którzy walczyli cały czas między sobą o lepszą pozycję, wikingowie z Berk byli życzliwi, choć wielu dalej podejrzliwie patrzyło na Czkawkę, a Sączysmark mijał go szerokim łukiem. Sam szatyn trzymał się na uboczu ze względu na swoje możliwości. Niemal codziennie chodził do lasu, gdzie w spokoju mógł opanować swoją moc. Nie miał pojęcia, jak nazwać te umiejętności. - Skup się! – Archont był coraz bardziej zirytowany brakiem postępów Czkawki. - Staram się. – odparł Łowca. Chwilę później tam, gdzie stał, uderzył błękitny piorun. - Twój brak cierpliwości jest równie wielki co twój potencjał. - Gdybyś mnie co chwilę nie poganiał, już bym się skoncentrował. – Czkawka poczuł, jak złość się w nim zbiera, a jego dłoń zaczyna iskrzyć. - Interesujące. – Archont skierował na niego swoją falę uderzeniową, która zmiotła Łowcę z nóg. Złość wzięła nad Czkawką górę i skierował wiązkę piorunów w stronę Archonta, który odbił je w stronę pobliskiego drzewa. Młody wojownik jednak nie poprzestał na tym. W napadzie szału zaczął ciskać wszystkim, czym tylko się dało, w dawnego przywódcę łowców. Z każdym ciosem Czkawka jednak słabł i już nawet złość nie była w stanie dodać mu więcej sił. Chwilowe osłabienie przeciwnika wykorzystał Archont, który uniósł szatyna w powietrze, a następnie cisnął nim w pobliskie drzewo. - Gniew to przydatna emocja. Dodaje ci sił. Ale przerodzony w szał tylko cię zaślepia. Rozdział 6 Późnym południem Czkawka siedział nad klifem, starając się zapomnieć o bólu, który pozostał po walce z Archontem. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, gdyż nie było miejsca na jego ciele, które by nie bolało. Ból sprawiał nawet, że malowniczy pożar oraz jeźdźcy starający się utrzymać płomienie pod kontrolą nie miały żadnego znaczenia. Wreszcie hałas stał się nie do zniesienia - Czy możecie gasić pożar nieco ciszej?! – zawołał Czkawka, padając na kamienie za sobą. - A może byś tak pomógł?! – odkrzyknął Śledzik. - Nie dzisiaj. Mam swoje problemy! Ale dzięki za propozycję, może kiedyś skorzystam nawet. – Łowca próbował zignorować hałas i położyć się na klifie, ale w pozycji leżącej ból był jeszcze większy. Nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, Czkawka podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i skierował się w stronę płonącego lasu. Miał serdecznie dość hałasu, więc postanowił coś z tym zrobić. Gdy był już niemalże na skraju pożaru, zamknął oczy i postarał się skupić. Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim stworzył ogromną falę uderzeniową, która zdławiła sporą część ognia trawiącego drzewa. Całe zajście obserwowali bliźniaki oraz Śledzik z otwartymi ze zdziwienia ustami. - Odjazd! – zawołali chórem Mieczyk i Szpadka, lecz Czkawka nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ponieważ ruszył w swoją stronę. Łowca szedł krętymi ścieżkami lasu, które od wielu lat nie były uczęszczane. Sporo z nich było już zatartych, jednak szatyn szedł dalej przed siebie. W zasadzie nie miał pojęcia, dokąd zmierza, chciał po prostu w ciszy posiedzieć i pomyśleć. Wkrótce znalazł idealne miejsce do realizacji swojego planu. Była to opuszczona jaskinia. Nie była ona duża, znajdowało się w niej jedno pomieszczenie, gdzie można było znaleźć prowizoryczne meble, jednak bardzo stare. Czkawka nie znał się na stolarstwie, ale jeśli miałby ocenić wiek najstarszego przedmiotu, dałby mu ponad dwadzieścia lat. Sama jaskinia, choć niewielkich rozmiarów, była dość przestronna. - Ciekawe kto to zbudował... – powiedział sam do siebie, przyglądając się meblom. Jego uwaga została przyciągnięta przez wygasłe ognisko, którego z początku nie zauważył. Wciąż ciepłe. – Ktoś tu był. Ciekawe... – mruknął. Pochłonięty badaniem jaskini, Czkawka nie spodziewał się, że zostanie zaatakowany. Tajemnicza postać uderzyła go w tył głowy, przez co Łowca padł na kamienną posadzkę. Szybko przetoczył się na plecy, by spojrzeć w twarz napastnika. To, co zobaczył, przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Przed szatynem stał Drago Krwawdoń we własnej osobie. - Haddock. – rzekł wojownik z niedowierzaniem. - Drago... jak? – spytał szatyn, również nie wierząc własnym oczom. – Wszyscy łowcy słyszeli o tym, że nie żyjesz. – Czkawka był w tak wielkim szoku, że zapomniał o tym, iż został zaatakowany. - Gdy spadłem do oceanu, ostatkiem sił dopłynąłem do brzegu. Jak widzisz, bez jednej ręki nie było to łatwe zadanie, ale udało mi się. Wikingowie na szczęście byli zbyt zajęci odbudową swojej marnej wioski, więc mogłem znaleźć tą jaskinię i się w niej zaszyć. Pytanie, co na Berk robi jeden z psów Archonta? - Mieliśmy małą... sprzeczkę. Jedna z tutejszych uratowała mi życie i sprowadziła tutaj. - Łowca smoków uratowany przez tutejszą. Cóż za ironia losu. – zakpił Drago. – Dawny rywal stoi tuż przede mną... – rzekł wojownik w zamyśleniu. - Ano. – odparł Czkawka. - Nie sądziłem, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek będę miał okazję cię zabić. Archont tym razem cię nie uratuje. Drago nie czekał, od razu zaatakował wroga. Czkawka ledwo zdołał uniknąć ataku, przez co upadł na ziemię. Krwawdoń stanął z triumfalnym uśmiechem nad szatynem. Łowca skupił całą swoją siłę w sobie, a następnie odepchnął Drago na pobliską ścianę. - Jak...? – wojownik nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Czkawka tylko chwycił miecz Krwawdonia, a następnie wbił mu ostrze w klatkę piersiową. Nie oglądał się za siebie, po prostu wyszedł z jaskini. Wieczorem Łowca siedział przy ognisku rozpalonym w swojej chacie, zastanawiając się nad ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Władał potężną mocą, ale nawet ona nie mogła mu pomóc w pokonaniu ogromnej armii łowców. Potrzebował sojuszników, i to jak najszybciej, a samo Berk nie wystarczyło. Nawet ze wszystkimi smokami wikingowie nie byliby w stanie pokonać łowców. Czkawka został wyrwany z zamyślenia przez dziwny huk z pokoju wyżej. Zaniepokojony czym prędzej ruszył sprawdzić, co spowodowało hałas. Szedł powoli, by jego kroki nie zaalarmowały potencjalnego włamywacza. Gdy wchodził do pomieszczenia, z którego dobiegł huk, naszykował swój miecz, a następnie szybko wkroczył do izby. - Dziwne. – powiedział szatyn pod nosem, gdy zobaczył, że pokój był pusty. Nagle w kącie zobaczył skulonego we śnie straszliwca. "To on musiał być źródłem hałasu" – pomyślał i skierował się do wyjścia. Kiedy prawie przekroczył próg, poczuł silne uderzenie w tył głowy, po czym stracił przytomność. Czkawka ocknął się na statku, o czym świadczyło nieustanne bujanie na boki. Nie był pewien, jak daleko znajdował się od lądu i choć stanowiło to spory problem, to nie była to jego jedyna przeszkoda. Zdecydowanie człowiek, który zaatakował szatyna, miał wspólników, którzy najprawdopodobniej znajdowali się na statku. Nie wiedząc, jakimi siłami dysponowali napastnicy, nie chciał podejmować pochopnej decyzji. - Jeśli gdzieś tam jesteś to przydałaby mi się pomoc. – te słowa Czkawka skierował do Archonta, jednak odpowiedzią była głucha pustka. – Wspaniale... – westchnął pod nosem. Nagle pod pokład, gdzie znajdował się łowca, wszedł wiking sporo wyższy i o wiele bardziej umięśniony od Czkawki. - Nie jesteś taki straszny, jak cię opisywali. – zadrwił mężczyzna. - Przekonajmy się. – rzekł szatyn, a chwilę później porywacz klęczał u stóp Czkawki, dusząc się. Nie minęła chwila nim siłą woli młody łowca skręcił oponentowi kark, natomiast ciało przysunął bardziej do siebie, aby wygrzebać klucz i uwolnić się. - Co tak długo, Gwaren? – spytał drugi z wojowników, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Gdy zobaczył szatyna nad ciałem poległego towarzysza, natychmiast wyciągnął miecz i zaszarżował. Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko, że Czkawka nie miał czasu na reakcję, więc tylko osłonił się odruchowo ręką. Ku zaskoczeniu obu walczących, łowca wytworzył przed swoją wyciągniętą ręką niewidzialną barierę, której nie sposób było przebić, przez co uderzenia miecza drugiego z porywaczy cały czas się odbijały. - Cóż to za czary?! – zawołał. - Niestety nigdy się już nie dowiesz. – powiedział Czkawka i rozpraszając swoją barierę jedną ręką, drugą cisnął wojownika na ścianę. Cały czas trzymając go swoją mocą przy ścianie, wziął leżący koło siebie miecz i powoli zbliżał się do ofiary. – Porwanie mnie było twoim ostatnim błędem. – chwilę po tych słowach wojownik został przyciągnięty w stronę przygotowanego miecza. Minuty później mężczyzna już nie żył. Pewny siebie Czkawka wszedł na główny pokład, gdzie łącznie naliczył dwadzieścia osób. Większości skręcił karki, niezbyt się przy tym męcząc dzięki przypływowi adrenaliny, natomiast z nieliczną garstką rozliczył się w tradycyjny sposób. Starcie to można by określić tylko jednym słowem. Rzeź. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania